Friendly Council
The Friendly Council (abb. The FriC) is a group of Super Ghosts, Hemigods, spirits, and wizards who control global politics by meddling with the mortal earth through the Imaginary Plane. In mortal times, most of their members originated 100,000 to 5,000 years ago before the Anunnaki Rebellion and the nuking of the Rama Empire. After gaining the ability to control the Imaginary Plane, they technically became existent through all time, past and present, and thus were never created or destroyed in some iterations of the universe. Very little is known about their inner workings. They are known to worship a central leader denoted by the name "��" (EL). Members include ��, Ouranos, Kumarbi, Teshub, Dale, Xavier Muchissimo, Sybil Dordorf, and potentially many more. Their main rivals from the mortal plane in the past hundred years has been the HallowCOST. Their ancient headquarters was located in Mpumalanga, South Africa, over 100,000 years ago. Hierarchy The Friendly Council operates through proxy that connects from mortal politics to the very existence of the universe and the flow of time itself. Though several aspects of the running of the council are vague, there are some details that are possible to come to light. The Hand of Fate At the apex of all existence is the "Hand of Fate," known by several names, but most aptly described as ��. �� is the god of all gods and determines whether or not what happens happens or results in the end of the universe. As far as anybody knows, what �� wants is what happens, always. He is purportedly the writer and the makeup of source. Capos Those who are vital to the maintenance of existence that serve the Council directly are the Capos. They are in charge of ensuring the will of the Hand of Fate while �� is busy. Capos of the Council include Teshub, Dale, Crimson Bean, Teri, Kronos, Iupeter, Super Eve, and ქალღმერთი . Yggdrasil Parallel to the management of the main body of the Council is the office of the World Tree, the Tower of Yggdrasil. Here is the domain of beings that are unwanted elsewhere in the Realm of the Dead. Yggdrasil is led by Odin, and the tower itself has its own complex hierarchy that includes the FUR-E, O-K, COS-PLAY, and Mail Room. Regional Super Ghosts The Super Ghosts are those who have died holding large sums of extrafertility and viable abilities to be used in service to the Council. Many of the deceased who awaken in the Realm of the Dead may be completely unaware that they are now in service of the Friendly Council. Super Ghosts such as Gar, Bjorn Lopez, and Tobias Clank have tenuous, if not nonexistent, relationships with the Friendly Council. Some, such as Super BOB and Paul McSaggins battle directly against other members of the Friendly Council. These rebellious Super Ghosts are allowed by ��, as their conflict is apparently required for the balance of the universe. Almost every populated region in the world has its own Super Ghost. As more Super Ghosts are appointed, their governing regions are divided into smaller territories. REPTILEs The REPTILEs are usually morally neutral ghosts who join the Friendly Council out of boredom in the afterlife. They are typically sent by Regional Super Ghosts to possess the bodies of mortals who are in positions of power in society. The power structure of the REPTILEs places a Sheriff on top. The Sheriff manifests the body of a celebrity in a region that fits generally within national borders and Super Ghost borders, and leads the underling REPTILEs that include the Deputies, Pundits, and then Sublizards. Through good work, a Sheriff can promote Sublizards and Pundits, but only the region's Super Ghost can promote someone to the status of Sheriff. A notable REPTILE Sheriff is Benedict Almami. Independent Wizards Mortal wizards and inter-dimensional travelers may occasionally work in the interests of the Friendly Council without having ever died. Rabo and his/her/its/xis son, David Branx(before 2004) are free agents of this sort. Dimensional Stranglehold The map above shows the ''higher beings ''that control different portions of the Imaginary Plane's spectrum of universes. The regions in red are held by the Friendly Council. The areas in green are exclusively held by the Timeless Beings. The distant area in yellow is controlled by super-imaginary, or "Real" beings that have leaked into the unstable outer array of dimensions, appropriately called the "Angry Parliament."Category:Groups Category:Organizations